EXO - Moonlight
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 월광 (Moonlight) (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Mini Álbum:' Overdose (Korean Ver.) *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Balada Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 07-Mayo-2014 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Romanización' yeah, stop, stop… geu nalgaega jeojeuni Oh oh, stop, stop… gipeojin haru teum sai neoneun joyonghi dagawa eodumeul geodeonaego naui jameul kkaewo geurigon meoreojyeo yeollin changmun neomeoro tto gireul ilheossna, neon, neon, neon… bamgonggiga ajik chagawo ireona So, baby, hold on neol honja dugiga nan geokjeongi dwae georil dugo neoui dwireul ttaraga neon ssodajineun dalbicce syawo geu hwangholhan pyojeongeun bon jeogi eopseo geurimcheoreom meomchun nega boyeo geu siseonkkeuten daheul suga eopsneun angil sudo eopsneun got sumyeonwie bichin geon geu sarami aniya irwojil su eopsneun seulpeun neoui story gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni geu sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah geu sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah ireohge naega neol aetage bulleo dagagaji ma, babe, geu nalgaega jeojeuni amuri malhaedo neon deulliji anha dasi geuegero on momeul deonjyeo wae neon wiheomhan kkumeul kkulkka (ije geuman jichin) neoui mameul swige hae neol baraboneun nae mamdo jjijeojil geot gateunde neon ssodajineun dalbicce syawo geu hwangholhan pyojeongeun bon jeogi eopseo geurimcheoreom meomchun nega boyeo geu siseonkkeuten daheul suga eopsneun angil sudo eopsneun got sumyeonwie bichin geon geu sarami aniya irwojil su eopsneun seulpeun neoui story gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni geu sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah geu sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah ireohge naega neol aetage bulleo dagagaji ma, babe, geu nalgaega jeojeuni neon amu il eopsdeon geoscheoreom aesseo nareul hyanghae useoboyeodo ganyeorin saehayan neoui eokkaega jogeumahge tteollyeowa, I’m telling you jamsi naui gyeoteseo naeryeonohgo swieogado dwae meondongi teumyeon jeo dari jeomuneun geu goseul ttara geuttaen naraga, yeah daheul suga eopsneun hamkke hal su eopsneun got bami dwemyeon nara on geugeon nega aniya irwojil su eopsneun (nunmul heulleo) seulpeun neoui story (neoui story) gakkawojilsurok deo apajil teni (i swear i cannot stop loving) i sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah (tonight) i sarangmaneun… stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah (tonight) ireohge naega neol aetage bulleo meoreojijiji ma, babe, geu nalgaega jeojeuni geu nalgaega jeojeuni 'Español' Sí, detente, detente Tu ala conseguirá mojarse Oh oh, detente, detente Como cae la noche Tú te acercas silenciosamente a mi Extrayendo la oscuridad para despertarme de mi sueño Y dejándome completamente la ventana abierta ¿Has perdido tu camino nuevamente? tú, tú, tú El aire de la noche es fría, te levantas Así que, cariño, espera, no puedo dejarte sola Desde la distancia Te sigo Eres colmada por una lluvia de estrellas Nunca he visto tal expresión fascinante Todavía te veo como una imagen Al final de la mirada Un lugar que no puede ser tocado Un lugar en la que no se puede estar La reflexión en la superficie no es ella Es mi triste historia que no se puede cumplir Cuanto más me acerco más dolor será lo que conseguiré Sólo ella... detente, detente, detente, detente, sí Sólo ella... detente, detente, detente, detente, sí Te llamo de esta manera No te vayas ocultamente, nena, tu ala conseguirá mojarse No importa lo mucho que hable, no me podrás oír Tú misma eres lanzada a él otra vez ¿Por qué sueñas tan peligrosamente? (Ahora detén el cansancio) tú eres el corazón y lo dejas apoyarse Mi corazón está partiéndose en pedazos viéndote a ti Eres colmada por una lluvia de estrellas Nunca he visto tal expresión fascinante Todavía te veo como una imagen Al final de la mirada Un lugar que no puede ser tocado Un lugar en la que no se puede estar La reflexión en la superficie no es ella Es mi triste historia que no se puede cumplir Cuanto más me acerco más dolor será lo que conseguiré Sólo ella... detente, detente, detente, detente, sí Sólo ella... detente, detente, detente, detente, sí Te llamo de esta manera No te vayas ocultamente, nena, tu ala conseguirá mojarse Como si nada hubiera sucedido Tú dolorosamente sonríes hacía mi, Pero tus blancos y delgados hombros Comienzan a temblar, te lo estoy diciendo Tú puedes venir A apoyarte en mí Al amanecer puedes Volar hacia la luna, sí Un lugar que no puede ser tocado Un lugar en la que no se puede estar No eres tú la que me hace volar cuando cae la noche Que no se puede cumplir Mi triste historia (triste historia) Cuanto más me acerco más fuerte dolor será lo que conseguiré (Juro que no puedo dejar de amarte) Sólo ella... detente, detente, detente, detente, sí (esta noche) Sólo ella... detente, detente, detente, detente, sí (esta noche) Te llamo de esta manera No te vayas ocultamente, nena, tu ala conseguirá mojarse tu ala conseguirá mojarse 'Hangul' Yeah, stop, stop. 그 날개가 젖으니 Oh oh, Stop, stop. 깊어진 하루 틈 사이 너는 조용히 다가와 어둠을 걷어내고 나의 잠을 깨워 그리곤 멀어져 열린 창문 저 너머로 또 길을 잃었나, 넌, 넌, 넌. 밤공기가 아직 차가워 일어나 So, baby, hold on 널 혼자 두기가 난 걱정이 돼 거릴 두고 너의 뒤를 따라가 넌 쏟아지는 달빛에 샤워 그 황홀한 표정은 본 적이 없어 그림처럼 멈춘 네가 보여 그 시선 끝엔 닿을 수가 없는 안길 수도 없는 곳 수면 위에 비친 건 그 사람이 아니야 이뤄질 수 없는 슬픈 너의 story 가까워질수록 더 아파질 테니 그 사랑만은… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah 그 사랑만은… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah 이렇게 내가 널 애타게 불러 다가가지 마, babe, 그 날개가 젖으니 아무리 말해도 넌 들리지 않아 다시 그에게 온 몸을 던져 왜 넌 위험한 꿈을 꿀까 (이제 그만 지친) 너의 맘을 쉬게 해 널 바라보는 내 맘도 찢어질 것 같은데 넌 쏟아지는 달빛에 샤워 그 황홀한 표정은 본 적이 없어 그림처럼 멈춘 네가 보여 그 시선 끝엔 닿을 수가 없는 안길 수도 없는 곳 수면 위에 비친 건 그 사람이 아니야 이뤄질 수 없는 슬픈 너의 story 가까워질수록 더 아파질 테니 그 사랑만은… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah 그 사랑만은… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah 이렇게 내가 널 애타게 불러 다가가지 마, babe, 그 날개가 젖으니 넌 아무 일 없던 것처럼 애써 나를 향해 웃어 보여도 가녀린 새하얀 너의 어깨가 조그맣게 떨려와, I’m telling you 잠시만 나의 곁에서 내려놓고 쉬어가도 돼 먼동이 트면 저 달이 저무는 그 곳을 따라 그땐 날아가, yeah 닿을 수가 없는 함께 할 수 없는 곳 밤이 되면 날아 온 그건 네가 아니야 이뤄질 수 없는 (눈물 흘러) 슬픈 나의 Story (나의 story) 가까워질수록 더 아파질 테니 이 사랑만은… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah (tonight) 이 사랑만은… Stop, stop, stop, stop, yeah (tonight) 이렇게 내가 널 애타게 불러 멀어지지 마, babe, 그 날개가 젖으니 그 날개가 젖으니 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop